


To fight for you(r kingdom)

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knight Blaine, M/M, Prince Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, as a young knight, got summoned to the castle to hear details of his first great mission- enemies were to attack the kingdom and the King needed every man capable of fighting to stand by his side and defend their land. Blaine's heart, however, began beating faster not because of the incoming war but for one young prince, whose eyes weren't leaving his either (writter for klaine week 2013: day 3- fairytale).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45291716194/to-fight-for-you-r-kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fight for you(r kingdom)

All the knights from the Lima Kingdom gathered in the castle at the behest of the king. Voices mixed and echoed around the marble vaulted of the hall. Rumor had it troops of enemies intended to attack the kingdom and all the force of young and old, healthy and not in their best days was needed. Among the knights wise and experienced in battle, was standing a small figure locked in a shining armor, eyes flickering with excitement of the unknown.

And suddenly everybody went silent as four figures made their way to the thrones placed at the top of a stony platform at the end of the hall. Blaine watched carefully as the king and his wife sat in the middle, with two of their sons, one at each side of them. He looked briefly to the left of his monarchy and had to make a double take, not believing his eyes.  
He’s heard countless of stories of their mysterious prince, his lovely features and extraordinary personality. He never had a reason not to believe in all of them, even the craziest ones, since his mother was an elf. Beauty that precious was not something you could just make out of nothing. But nothing had prepared him for this sight.

Kurt, because that was the name of their future king, that perfect creature Blaine could not take his eyes off, shifted slightly on his throne, with calm eyes scanning the crowd in front of him. From his spot Blaine couldn’t make out the exact color of his eyes but could only imagine various shades of blue, grey and green they flickered. Smooth, pale skin stretched on sharp cheekbones and jaw line making Blaine want to trace it with his fingers, lips maybe, find out on his own if it was as soft and flawless as it looked like. Single strand of hair fell onto his forehead, breaking from the carefully coffined hairdo, making Kurt fix it and Blaine watched in awe as his long, pale fingers moved, muscles flexing in his arm under soft purple fabric of his blouse.

Somehow Kurt must have sensed somebody was watching him and his gaze locked directly with Blaine’s. He heard a sharp gasp leaving his own lips, body going numb and cheeks flushing. Suddenly he felt like he was caught on doing something indecent, staring on someone as beautiful as Kurt was. Blaine, with his hair messy from sweat and wearing a helmet, face probably burning shade of red at that point, not worthy Kurt’s one second. But he was still looking. And Kurt was still looking back. After a moment the prince ducked his head, small smile playing at the corners of his lips, porcelain-like skin flushing a sweet shade of pink. Blaine felt his knees going weak before he closed his eyes to compose himself. He was being nothing but ridiculous at that moment. It was nothing. He had to keep his focus on the task in hand, concentration could prevail on his life or death.

But despite the voice inside of his head screaming at him to look straight and listen to King Burt, his eyes dared back to that angelic face only to caught him staring. This time he couldn’t help but smile himself, almost not blinking not to lose a second of being able to admire the view.

Kurt waved a finger at one of the servants standing at the door, the man hurrying to the Prince, leaning when asked, expression focused when listening to everything the boy was saying. He nodded slightly when Kurt finished, receiving a grateful smile from the sovereign. Blaine watched him disappear through the door when the king finished, everyone bowing their heads as a sign of respect before leaving ably in silence. When Blaine turned around, Kurt was not there anymore, the throne weirdly empty without his stately frame.

The crowd took him with it, bright sunlight warming his skin when came out into the open courtyard. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm, tugging him under an ornamental arch. When he looked at the owner of the limb, he recognized the servant but before he had time to ask any questions, he stepped into a small garden.

There, by the fountain, stood Kurt.

God he was even more gorgeous at close quarters.

“My lord-“

“What’s your name?” he asked, voice soft and angelic, crystal blue eyes boring into Blaine’s.

“Blaine, my lord”

“Call me Kurt, please”

“As you wish, my l- Kurt”

The Prince fished something out of his pocket and motioned to Blaine to give him his hand. Then he placed on his open palm a ring with two different rose petals- one red and one yellow- embedded in amber. Before he had a chance to replay, Kurt leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Be save” he whispered before pulling back, eyes burning and face flushed.

Then he nodded at the servant and they both left, Kurt turning one more time, sending him a small smile before disappearing. Blaine stood there for moment, squeezing the ring tight in his palm, the feeling of Kurt’s lips still lingering on his skin and he promised to himself he would fight with everything he had in himself and come back here only to see these eyes again.


End file.
